You Are An Angel
by OfficialJester
Summary: "You do"? I finally ask. Stepping forward slowly towards her. "Yes", she whispers, doing the same.


**A/N: Hello all, terribly sorry I have not been on in a while. Been busy with my... oh I do not want to ruin the story. Read and you will see!**

**Disclaimer: I have spoken to Jane and Dragon and they have confirmed that yes, they do own the show. **

* * *

><p>I look over the window sill of my humble quarters. Merely that, although comfortable, perfect for me.<p>

"Rain", I whisper softly to myself.

I turn but an itch to face my writing desk. Drizzles of water fell down my wall from the algid breeze that froze my fingertips. I did not care, it may have been cold, but it somehow refreshed my room.

The breeze carried the rain along as if baring a child. I watched silently as it spat here and there across my documents. It did not bother me though; I found it fascinating; almost as if I was watching the rain dance.

The breeze picked up and I closed my eyes, inhaling the freshness of Rake's alluring garden. I smelt parsnip, carrots, beetroot, lettuce, and everything good and it made me hungry.

"I can wait", I softly say as I walk over to my bed.

It is not so cold over here. The fire crackles beside me, luring in the frost and biting at it. I watch in a trance as the fire dances sweetly among the piles upon piles of wood. Smithy insists I have more wood than any other. My room is colder than the rest and I 'come from a hot country'.

I do not like to believe I come from anywhere. I was born in Rome yes, however I barely remember it. I lived in many countries and in many climates too.

I lay down sideways. My lute sits comfortably in the corner of my room neglected.

"I should really practise before I forgot my notes". I stand up reluctantly and walk over to it. I pause. "Wait, who am I taking too"? Sighing I shake it away and carry my lute over to the window where I sat on my chest I had pulled over earlier this morning.

Strumming casually as I stared out the window once again I noticed an orange blur.

'Who on earth is out in this weather'?

The blur becomes a figure and I see Jane. I smile.

She was carrying a bad of logs with Smithy and Gunther following close behind. The Queen must have been cold.

I watch, admiring her strength. Surely one could only get ill in this sort of weather? Still strumming the strings of my lute I shake my head and smile. Who am I to point that out when I'm sitting in a room filled with frost?

My eyes follow her every move. She's drenched in water, rather attractive actually. I gasp and look down quickly.

"No Jester, bad Jester"! I strum faster, picking up a tune.

I look up gently. She is still there, helping Smithy get a fire started in his work station. Obviously Dragon is sleeping somewhere warm, his cave perhaps?

Jane is so beautiful. I watch as her lips shine as brightly as the stars that light up this kingdom. I admire her, truly I do. I know how I feel about her; she does not, however, feel the same. I just know it. She is way too dedicated to her job.

I frown.

After all I do for her how can she not notice me in THAT way? Why is it she cannot see what special bond we have?

I strum faster.

Why is it that I am just a fool to her? Am I nothing else? There is a different soul behind this boy in blue you know?

_"Why will you not notice me"_? I begin singing.

_"Why will you not see the heart that wants to so dearly attach itself to yours"?_

_"Can you not see"?_

_"Why is this so difficult for you to understand"?_

_"Jane, please... please be mine, for I have loved you from the start"._

_"So much, deep down, right from my soul, my mind and my heart"._

I strum these words over and over again.

Louder, LOUDER! Tears come streaming down my face although I have my eyes closed so tightly.

I do not notice that the sun had gone down, I did not notice the time, I did not notice that someone was standing right in front of me…

"JESTER"!

I drop my lute in fright. "Ahh"!

I look up and there stood Jane, looking stunned.

"Jane"!

She stares at me, looking for something to say.

"I was just, you see um…"

"I love you too".

I look up. "What"?

"I love you too", she whispers as if in a trance.

She then climbs through my window, still soaked from head to toe.

We stand in what seemed like an everlasting painting. My hand, as if detached from my shoulder and had formed a mind of its own began moving up to stroke her red, dripping wet curls from her eyes.

"You do"? I finally ask. Stepping forward slowly towards her.

"Yes", she whispers, doing the same.

I have no clue what kept me standing. My legs felt like lettuce and my head felt like mud.

"Finish your song".

I turn to look behind me at my forgotten lute and smirked. "Oh right, the uh song".

I reach down and pick it up carefully, not sure whether or not I broke it when I dropped it earlier.

I laugh. "Heh, it is alright. No uh, damage".

Jane giggled and sat down on my bed followed by me.

My fingers strum gently along the string as I look deep into her eyes.

_"I would scream to just get your attention"_

_"I did, I did"._

_"I screamed so loud, with all my heart and might"._

_"You are an angel, making all my dreams come true tonight"._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES! Jane and I are a 'item' now. But do not worry my Gunther and Jane shippers. YUCK! I will write one for you too... eventually.**


End file.
